OCXOC
by hetalia lover41
Summary: Hi! sorry i haven't had time to post my internet shut down and i just got it back so i wanna post chapter 1 of my yaoi oc! Please no flames i'm still new at this, so go easy on me. thank you! Disclaimer: yaoi, don't like don't read


Chapter 1:How can i tell you?

Summary:Terra and Conrad have known each other since Conrad has had a secret love for Terra since they started training together. He's tired of keeping the secret so he decides to do something about it!

Disclaimer: A romantic yaoi. Contains sexual content and strong language. Don't like don't read!

Conrad walked around in the garden,thinking of ways to tell Terra his true feelings for bent down and plucked a tulip from the garden.

'Maybe a flower?' he thought to himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of the tulip. He shook his head.'No hes not a flower person'He put the flower down and continued to ponder ideas.

"Conrad? Dude come on the guys are waiting for us at the bar!" Terra called after him "Coming!" Conrad yelled running over to Terra.""Lets go!" Terra said dragging Conrad behind him.

-time skip-

After being in the bar for like an hour,Terra ad at least 10 drinks and was drunk out of his just sat in the booth quietly watching as his crush gets drunk with his idiotic wobbled over to Conrad drunk out of his mind.

"H-hey w-what are you d-doing here all alone and stuff?" Terra said struggling to stand up.

Conrad sighed "I didn't feel like drinking tonight" Terra stumbled next to him,his breath reeked of alchol "w-well are you ok? You've been acting weird alot. A-and i'm really worried a-about your l-ife" he struggled to form a straight sentence.

Conrad just glared at him. "Im fine Terra" Conrad had slight irritation in his voice.

Terra ignored it and continued babbling" w-well its getting late. C-c-can you drive us home?"

Conrad rolled his eyes in frustration "come on" he said pulling him up by his arm.

~~time skip~~

Conrad carried Terra into the house. Terra began to wake up from his sleep. He stared a Conrad with a serious face.

"Your the best you know that?" Terra said gazing into to Conrad's eyes. Before Conrad could respond, Terra pressed his lips against his. Conrad tensed up, but soon relaxed into the warm kiss."mmm" Conrad moaned

He could taste the alchol in Terra's mouth. He broke the kiss an stared at him with disappointment in his eyes. "Terra your drunk. Alchol make you do dumb things"

Conrad didn't want to admit but he knew it was true, that's the only reason why he kissed him.

"No i'm not, well not anymore. I sobered up an hour ago. I just kissed you cause i..." his words trailed off. Conrad stared at him with hopeful.

"C-cause what?" the suspense was killing him.

"B-because i love you" Terra confessed under his breath. Conrad"s eyes lit up with joy and relief " I love you too"

Terra looked at him in awe. "You do?"he said amazed. Conrad nodded

"I loved you for a long time, but I was scared to tell you because i thought you where going to call me a fag or gay or whatever."

Terra looked at him in disbelief " I would never think about you that way. I love you no matter what" He pulled the smaller male into his arms and cuddled him in his arms.

Conrad relaxed in the embrace and cuddled into his chest. "Let's go to bed" Terra suggested. Conrad looked at him in confusion.

"L-like together?" he asked. terra nodded "Why not? we love each other and we've known each other since forever so...you know. I mean it's not like where gonna have sex or anything". Conrad's face flushed at hearing the word "o-ok". They head up stairs, climbed and bed and fell to sleep.

~~time skip~~

Conrad slowly got up and rubbed his droopy eyes. "Morning" he yawned. " I made breakfast in bed" Terra said as he placed the trey on Conrad's lap.

Conrad was shocked "y-you did this for me?"Terra nodded "Of course". A tear streamed down Conrad's face. Terra was shocked and began to worry.

"I-im sorry! Did I do something wrong?" Conrad pulled him into a comforting hug.

" No, everything is perfect! I just can't believe you went through so much for me"

Terra giggled and kissed his forehead "It was no trouble at all, really it wasn't. Besides it's all worth it for you."

A blush spread over Conrad's face.

"Now eat u i got a big day planned for the two of us!" Terra said excitedly walking to the bathroom.

"O-ok" Conrad sat there eating, imagining the day they would have together.


End file.
